


Passionate Aggression

by supremeleader



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, In Character Matt, Matt is a Loud Mouth, NSFW, Smut, Solo triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: Matt is a much more passionate "lover" than anyone believed.





	Passionate Aggression

The sound of lightsabers colliding and sizzling filled the still air, nothing but low panting followed shortly as two figures battled it out on the center matt. Far off, on the sidelines, stood six lifeforms, dressed in all black, every inch of their bodies hidden with helmets on and weapons in tow. 

 

Eagerly watching the dance before them, the way the two figures fought, blocked each others attacks, swung and twirled their lightsabers, the Knights of Ren mentally applauded their newly appointed member. The apprentice of Kylo Ren.

 

After the battle of Crait, Kylo and his Knights searched far and wide for a newly awakened Force user. Now, over a year later, you found yourself stripped of your birth name and finding a purpose in the vast galaxy.

 

Disarming your Master, you stood straight as you sucked in a breath, deactivating your lightsaber and faintly smirking.

 

In the distance, on the opposite end of the one-way window that partially circled the training space, Matt stood there with a fluttering heart. The way you moved so fluidly, how you fought with such precision and accuracy, he couldn't help but get caught in a trance. As he always had every single time you trained and he so happened to pass by.

 

Matt told himself he only watched just to see his own brother get taken down by his own apprentice, but he knew very well that wasn't the case. Partially, it was the faint desire to Kylo lose, but mainly... the sight of you in action had his heart racing.

 

"There goes Matt being a creep. What a creep." Quickly spinning around, Matt glared at the stormtrooper who walked by. "Just imagine the Commander catching you staring at her, not even the Supreme Leader could save you then."

 

"Fuck off, bucketbrain!" Matt snapped as the stormtrooper snickered, leaving the technicians sight. Huffing, Matt turned back and peeked through the window, seeing the Knights gathered up before their Master, discussing a matter. His eyes scanned the group, only for his eyebrows to furrow. Where had you gone? Did you leave? "Dammit!" He hissed.

 

"Group meetings are totally fun to watch when you can't hear them." Jumping at the sound of your voice, Matt spun around and leaned up against the one-way window, staring down at you in shock. "Do you know you are the loudest man in the entire organization? Louder than your own brother."

 

Gulping, Matt felt his chest tighten. "Uh... You don't know how loud I can actually get."

 

Tilting your head while furrowing your eyebrows, you eyed him. "I just heard you yell fuck off, bucketbrain! from within the training room. I don't think you know how loud you can get, technician."

 

Watching you cross your arms, Matt's eyes slowly trailed down to your glistening chest, your sweat coating it causing his chest to cave in. "Is that a challenge?" He asked, snapping his eyes back up to meet your own.

 

You couldn't help but grin, holding in a laugh as you shook your head. "You're very strange..." Patting his arm, you turned and walked off, Matt watching you leave as his eyes trailed your form from head to toe. Growing stiff, Matt adjusted the pants of his jumpsuit with a small, disgruntled whine.

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"FUCK!" Jumping in his spot yet again, Matt turned around and hissed. "Third fucking person, what the fuck..." He mumbled, pinching his nose before looking at his brother.

 

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Kylo asked again.

 

"Why do you care?" Matt glared as Kylo rolled his eyes. "I was headed towards my next job, okay!"

 

"Why are you so jittery?" Kylo asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

 

"I am not. You snuck up on me." Matt snarled.

 

"Not my fault you were sizing my apprentice." Kylo squinted his eyes.

 

"I—I wasn't! Leave me alone!" Turning around and rushing off, Matt adjusted his pants again while muttering profanities under his breath. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

 

• • •

 

"Dammit..." You groaned, banging against the panel next to your door. "You have got to be kidding me..." Punching in your code multiple times and earning error messages, you sighed. "Not again." Rubbing your face, you smashed your finger against the service button, hoping a technician would come immediately and not leave you locked out of your own quarters. Sure, you could've used the Force to open the door, but you weren't willing messing up the wiring even more.

 

Seeing a sudden alert appear on his data pad, Matt's eyes widened at the location it was coming from. He knew that sector and he didn't even second guess himself for taking the task. Yes, he was in the middle of something else, but assisting you was always more important.

 

Leaning against the wall beside the door, you heard footsteps approaching, unfolding your arms and standing up straight to see a familiar blond appear. "Oh, look who it is." You teased as Matt sucked in a small breath. "My door won't let me in." You pointed. "Can you fix it?"

 

"Obviously." He unintentionally snapped as you grinned, watching him approach the panel and take it apart. "It's a common error amongst the doors in this sector, it happens often to Kylo but that's because he gets impatient and thinks he's inputting the right code when he's not."

 

"That's my lovely Master." You shook your head. "I promise you I was punching in the right code. My door just doesn't want me to take a shower." You huffed, leaning your shoulder against the wall as you watched Matt work.

 

Seeing the door open, Matt walked in and approached the panel from the inside. "You could always use my shower." He offered, not realizing the words had slipped his tongue, too focused on the panel before him.

 

"Would you join me?" You smirked, Matt not catching your words until he had realized what he said beforehand, freezing in his spot as his face grew hot. "Well?"

 

Feeling his heart rate pick up, Matt gulped, slowly trying to focus on the task at hand but failing. "I... Uh..." Scratching the back of his head, Matt looked over at you to see you standing there with your hands on your hips. "Shit..." Dropping his tools, Matt reached for you and pulled you to him, lips crashing against your own as he eagerly kissed you. The sound of the door shutting being dismissed as he pressed you against the wall, your hands reaching into his hair.

 

Feeling you against his palms, down your chest and around your hips, to your ass, he grasped onto it as you reached to unclip his vest. "You are so predictable."

 

Pausing his hand movements against your ass, mid squeeze, Matt muttered against your lips. "What?"

 

"You can't be so foolish to think I didn't notice you watching me train all those times?" You snickered against his lips, pushing his arms back before removing his vest and letting it fall. "I am a Force User, Matty."

 

Feeling his heart plummet, Matt stood there with wide eyes, feeling you unzip his jumpsuit. "Did you just call me Matty?"

 

Stopping, you leaned back and looked at him with an arched brow. "Is that what you picked up on? Matty?"

 

"No!" He exclaimed, but you glared. "Maybe! Yes!"

 

"Oh, Matty." You shook your head with a small sigh.

 

"It sounded hot okay?!" Pulling you back into the kiss by the waistband of your pants, you shook your head before unzipping the rest (as much as you could) of Matt's jumpsuit.

 

Breathing against one another as you pushed the top portion of Matt's jumpsuit over his shoulders and pulled it off of his arms, you felt his bare skin against your palms as you shivered. The feeling of his hard biceps made you groan, your hands caressing his chest and lowering to his abs caused your heart to skip a beat that you pushed him back. Hearing Matt whine in annoyance, you eyed his torso in awe. "Matty, what the hell?"

 

"What?" He groaned, trying to pull you back into the kiss, but you kept turning your head to look at his toned stomach. "You're making me impatient."

 

"Shh, what is this!" You gawked as Matt finally looked down. "You're! You're so?"

 

Grinning, Matt brought your hands back to his chest. "Shredded?" He teased as you let out a disgruntled sound, running your hands along the smooth skin. "Sh— My nipples are sensitive!"

 

Smirking, you leaned in and left kisses along his chest. From tip to tip of his collar bones, the hollow part in between, down to the muscles on his chest that were prominent. Your lips inched closer and closer to his nipple, eyes lifting to meet his as his breathing quickened.

 

"No— Shit— Don't— Do not!" He panted, but you grinned and bit the sensitive area, earning a loud whimper. Before you could even dare reach the other, Matt tugged your hair and pulled you up to him, violently kissing you. His mouth hardly met your own, meeting the corners as he so desperately ran his tongue and used his teeth. Sloppy was an understatement. Especially for a man standing with his jumpsuit around his ankles and in nothing but his grey underwear.

 

Kicking his boots off as much as he could, struggling while trying to still 'kiss' you, Matt haphazardly stepped out of his jumpsuit before grabbing and lifting you in his hold. "You're not even kissing my lips!" You exclaimed as Matt snarled, slamming you on to your bed.

 

"It doesn't matter." He growled, reaching for your boots, removing them before doing the same to your pants. Matt parted your legs and left eager kisses up them, biting down on your thighs roughly as you shrieked. He moved from thigh to thigh, digging his teeth into your flesh before licking to soothe the pain.

 

Sitting up, you reached for his hair and pulled him to you as he groaned, lips crashing together as Matt quickly clutched onto your breasts. He eagerly kneaded them, squeezing and pinching your nipples through the material of your sports bra before you removed it.

 

Reaching over his back, pulling him closer, your hands tugged on the waistband of his underwear before one of your hands slid in. Hearing Matt grunt into the kiss as your hand wrapped around him, he couldn't help but grind against you.

 

Matt's heart began to race, his breathing quickening as he found himself biting on and moaning into your bottom lip. You teasingly pulled your hand out and pushed him on the bed, straddling him and nearly laughing. "What? What?!" He shouted.

 

"Your glasses are all crooked!" You sniggered, but Matt glared and cursed under his breath.

 

"I can't see shit without them!" He defended, yet, you still laughed.

 

"Invest in contacts!"

 

"I don't get paid enough credits! My shit of a brother won't even get me some!" He shouted but you rolled your eyes. "If they bother you so much, then—" Grabbing them and tossing them, you heard the glass shatter. "Fuck me!"

 

"I am trying to and I also think that was a stupid move, but don't worry, I'll buy you another pair." You winked while removing your bra, grinding your clothed hips against his own, making him hiss as he panted.

 

"Fuck, no— No, I am not a bottom." He shook his head as you squinted.

 

"Seriously? Does it ma—"

 

"It. Matters." Nearly shoving you off of him and onto your stomach, Matt tore your underwear off before adjusting his own, pulling you onto all fours before parting your thighs and sinking right into you.

 

A gasp got caught in your throat as he filled you, your insides turning and nearly swearing he was hitting your stomach the moment he began to pound right into you. You were seeing stars, not expecting this man to be so rough and fast with his movements. You shouldn't have underestimated him, not when he shared the same blood as Kylo Ren and was very hot headed.

 

You gripped on the sheets and bit your tongue as Matt's fingers bruised your hips. He would lean over and rest himself against you, whispering profanities that only made you moan more. Reaching for your hair and tugging you back, your back straightened with him as Matt held your neck, kissing under your ear and biting the lobe as his free hand reached in between your thighs.

 

You were becoming lightheaded, your lungs burning as your body burned, dripping with sweat and tears of pleasure as your shaky hands reached back and tugged at his hair. You came loudly and soon after, so did Matt, a string of curses leaving his mouth before he let you go and pulled out.

 

Falling forward in exhaustion, you felt Matt lazily kiss along your spine before turning you and admiring your afterglow. "I'll shower with you."

 

"Hmm?" You hummed.

 

"I'll share a shower with you." He said as you smiled. "Just... I can’t really see all that much from afar—"

 

"Don't worry." You chuckled, holding the back of his head and kissing him before removing yourself from your bed. "Come on." Reaching your hand out, Matt reached for it and took it, following you shortly behind to your refresher.

 

The second the two of you entered and turned the water on, you pulled him to your level as you kissed him—gently this time—as Matt wrapped his arms around you. "Kylo can't know about this." You spoke, resting your forehead on his chin.

 

"Of course..." He sighed. "Although, I don't think he'd be surprised..."

 

Leaning back, eyeing Matt, you hummed, "Why's that?"

 

"He caught me checking you out earlier." Matt stated as you sighed.

 

"Let's keep it to the point that you're clearly crushing over me and nothing more. He won't know." You said as Matt sighed.

 

"Fine. But don't expect me to not pull you into rooms and closets whenever I want." He said as you shrugged, reaching a hand up and pushing his soaking, blonde hair, over his head.

 

"I wouldn't expect any less." You winked, tiptoeing to kiss him before he reciprocated the action.

 

That night, Matt convinced you to let him stay. You found yourself entangled with his bare body as you slept in an oversized sweatshirt, the sheets falling at Matt's hips as he snored the night away. You knew very well your relationship was going to be a mission, but it was going to be a worthy one.

 

• • •

 

Nearly a month had passed since you and Matt started seeing one another. Almost every night, Matt slept in your room with you, sneaking in at odd hours when the halls nearby your own were less active. Both of you were good at making lies and hiding the truth—especially all those times you were late for training sessions or when you had to leave them early. Your connection to Matt was strong, even if he wasn't a Force User, you still had a sort of bond that brought him to you through the Force. You were just glad Kylo hadn't picked up on it, or else you wouldn't hear the end of it.

 

"Why is it that we never fuck on a damn bed?" You asked Matt as the two of you were redressing yourselves, standing in a storage closest nearest to the training room. "I'm gonna break my back because of you and your dominance."

 

"You won't and it's because we can never make it to a damn bed on time. Like that one time we fucked on your chamber's door." Matt said as you sighed.

 

"You're so right... Damn." Pulling your hair back into a mess of a bun, you sighed. "I'll see you later." Kissing Matt, you were about to leave, but he kept you in place, resting his head against your own. "I have to go back to training..."

 

"Make him wait." Matt grumbled and you couldn't help but laugh.

 

"I wish I could." You breathed, kissing his cheek before slipping from him. "Get back to work, technician!"

 

"Will do, Commander." Matt saluted as you smiled, leaving the room and his sight. Clipping his vest together, Matt couldn't help but grin to himself, spotting his twentieth new pair of glasses and putting them on. "Sugar mama..."

 

Entering the training room, you sighed as all eyes were now on you. "What? Like I said, my ankle is fine and you all overthink too much. Especially Master." You pointed at Kylo as he shook his head. You were in the middle of a spar with him and landed wrong, the Knights—and Kylo—thought you had injured yourself, but you were actually fine. Of course, to see Matt, you lied about the injury slightly paining you and... well... that's how you ended up in the supply closet with Matt.

 

"I think she went to see her boyfriend instead." A Knight teased as you rolled your eyes.

 

"What boyfriend?" You shook your head. "Why would I date any of you or anyone here? No one is even worth it. No offense, Master." You lifted a hand.

 

"None taken." Kylo shrugged, eyeing his lightsaber.

 

"I think she's dating M—" Choking on their word, you snapped a dirty look their way as they coughed.

 

"Enough with the childish games, get back to training." Kylo ordered as you nodded, eyeing the same Knight and smirking. It didn't help that that same Knight had caught you and Matt making out in the spare training room where Matt did his own workouts.

 

At this point, and only a month in, you weren't sure where you and Matt hadn't fucked or made out. Including the throne room. Which, you weren't even sure how it happened, but it was in the heat of the moment after Kylo had a meeting and you were there. Matt was nearby on a repair and... one thing lead to another, you were on the throne with Matt, and the rest was a very lovely memory.

 

Training went by swiftly and you soon found yourself showering, enjoying the warmth of the water that relaxed your muscles. Caught up in drying your hair enough with an extra towel as your other was wrapped around your body, you heard the door open, followed by a disgruntled Matt. "Matty?"

 

Grumbling to himself, mumbling a few curses and hateful words, he undressed himself and entered the refresher, nearly dismissing you. He must've been very upset about something to be so caught in his thoughts. "Fucking idiot can't do shit on his own and always fucking things up..." Watching him vigorously wash his hair, then his body, you sighed.

 

Walking up to the glass door, you walked up to it and knocked on it, seeing him snap his head over. "YES?!"

 

"Matt..." You sighed, shaking your head.

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"Don't raise your voice at me." You crossed your arms as he then frowned.

 

"I'M JUST VERY FUCKING MAD."

 

"Matt."

 

"I'M SORRY, I LOVE YOU."

 

Feeling your heart skip a beat, you couldn't help but smile. Although you were sure you lost hearing in one ear from Matt's thunderous voice, you slid the refresher door open. "I love you, too."

 

Taking in deep breaths, Matt shut the water and frowned, you stepping up to him and kissing his neck. "I had to train this kid today and he was so awful. And then, that stupid Trooper kept taunting me again. And then that Knight kept tormenting me. AND THEN—"

 

"Hey, how about we do something we both know helps relieve your stress." You smiled, removing your towel. "Just focus on me."

 

Looking down at you, Matt nodded before pulling you into a kiss. "I fucking love you."

 

Smiling, you gave his ass a small squeeze. "I fucking love you, too, loudmouth."

 

"Speaking of loud mouth..." Matt cleared his throat.

 

"Oh, believe me, I know I'm going to lose my hearing being with you. But that's okay, if you're going to scream I love you in my face every single day, I'll be happy." You wink.

 

"Oh, you better fucking believe I will." Matt nodded, kissing you again. "I just can't wait to yell it out loud, in front of everyone."

 

And, like that, Matt's big mouth was the reason why your relationship was revealed. He couldn't contain himself, yelled in the halls towards you, casually flirted; it was like he wanted to be found. The great part was, Kylo didn't seem bothered... at least to some aspect.

 

"I LOVE YOU!" Matt yelled as you entered the training room, rubbing your face as you wore a faint blush.

 

"The whole kriffing universe knows this, Matt." Kylo grumbled.

 

"Fuck off, Kylo!" Matt snapped with a dirty glare, only to look back at you with a smile. "Beat his ass for me!"

 

"Will do!" You smiled at Matt, winking at him as he grinned. "Love you!"

 

"I LOVE YOU M—" Before he could finish, Kylo slammed the door on his face.

 

"Anyway..." Turning to face Kylo, you smiled. "Master, are you ready for me to beat your ass?"


End file.
